Revenge is SweetToo Sweet
by foreverfawkes
Summary: Hermione comes back to her Harry, only to have a new girl steal him away. Angry, she dates Draco just to spite Harry, but ends up finding out a lot more than she ever dreamed. Please R&R! More coming soon. Rated T for minor language and sexual implication
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Betrayal

I smoothed my robes, apprehensive. I would see Harry for the first time since our very romantic time at the Weasleys. (Must I explain further? Um, basically Ginny and Harry had a huge fight and that's where I came into the picture. We...talked for a while, and I found out that they actually didn't like each other that much anyway. Ginny doesn't care, though. Thank god she's over him.) I had straightened my hair that morning and it was hanging down my back. I had also used some of Fred and George's Shiny Hair Shtuff. It made my hair all glossy and gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Over the summer, Ginny had convinced them to expand their shop for hair and body products—she thinks them up and they invent them. Some of them are jokes obviously (Like the Conditioner for Guy Warlocks—it shaves your head and you grow ugly purple pimples all over it. Oh, and they have special labels you can put over it so your buddies don't figure it out after you trick them the first time. But thankfully, I have friends in the business, so I never get tricked.)Anyway, I was set. I even had put on the latest look from Spellz—black flair jeans and a shimmery silver cami. Oh, and dangly lighting-bolt earrings. Pretty sweet, huh?

He was leaning against the side of the compartment, reading an article about Dawlish, who had been caught under the influence of Polyjuice Potion. (He was acting as Binns………silly man. Binns was killed. Obviously Dawlish wasn't important enough to be there.Oh-----right. Professor Binns was one of the casualties of the War. You know, the one at Hogwarts? Yeah.) Okay, back to Harry. I crept up next to him and tapped his shoulder. (Oh, and also? We had to come back to Hogwarts for another two years for "graduate school." Apparently our fifth and seventh years were counted invalid by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, so we have to make them up. Urgghh.)

"Hermione!" he cried and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's nice, but I was hoping for some lip action," I murmured in his ear, my lips brushing the skin. He turned towards me and….

"Hi, Ron!" Harry said happily. Ron had gotten even taller over the summer. He grinned at us from the doorway, tan from being in Italy.

"You're here!" I cried. "And….." I faltered.

"You brought a friend," Harry finished, eyes wide. A stunningly gorgeous girl stood behind Harry. She had way-too-perfect lips, glossy black hair swept to the side casually, sapphire eyes, and a perky nose. She had the same look as me, except her cami was blue and she had a heart necklace that fit the whole thing perfectly. Needless to say, she was a slut. (A-N: I hate the word slut, but hey, Hermione's jealous, right? Sorry about that.)

"This is Kelly," Ron said, drawing her close (Ron has been dating numerous girls ever since he broke it off with me. But I don't go for ginger anyway, so I don't mind. We actually dated so we could say we had a boy/girlfriend and so Ron could impress Padma, but that's another story altogether.) "And this is Rachel, her twin." _Rachel_? Who the hell is Rachel? Another girl came in. She looked exactly the same as Kelly, except her hair was in perfect curls and her cami was red. She wore stiletto heels that turned silver when she stepped. Way too flashy in my opinion.

"Oh, hi," Rachel said smoothly. "You must be….Harry Potter. I've read ALL about you," she purred. I groaned inwardly. Another one of _these_ girls. Harry is so easily misled. It's kind of sad, actually.

"Hi," he replied awkwardly. "Um, so you're R-Rachel?" he stammered.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Who else would I be?" she said seductively, leaning down so Harry was looking straight down her shirt. He stared openly. Oh, please. Someone get me away from this girl.

"Uh, Harry," Rachel said. "Anyone in there?" she teased, knocking his head. I buried my head in my hands. Rachel glanced my way.

"Ah, you must be Heather," she guessed. Harry snickered.

"Um, no, actually my name's Hermione," I shot back, my face turning red. She barely nodded.

"Harry?" Rachel said softly, beckoning with one red fingernail.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Would you like to come into another compartment with me? I, uh, would like to—talk with you about something," she said, smirking.

"Uh, sure," he replied, shrugging apologetically at me. Rachel grabbed his waist and her bloodred fingernails disappeared under his shirt. They left quickly, she dragging him along.

I breathed deeply. Why do I always choose the wrong guys? I wondered. Oh, Harry was gonna pay for this. Big time.


	2. Draco

**Hey everyone! I love reviews, they really encourage me to write more, and faster! Please tell me how you like the 1st two chapters. They're actually just introductions really. The next ones will have more action. (Also, I know the DMHG Head Girl/Head Boy thing is way overused, but it fit in perfectly for their private conversations. Also, Malfoy will stop being such an annoying ass, I promise. But I don't want him OOC, so I'm being careful.) PLEASE more reviews! Thanks -Izzy**

I ruffled my hair again. Pansy would be here soon, and even though we weren't in love or anything (in fact I don't even like her that much...but she's good for romance when you're bored. Just kidding) I wanted to look good, to remind her who was boss here. I figured I looked pretty cool--I had on a black T-shirt from one of those Muggle Rock Bands, and low-riding black jeans. And boxers. Never forget the boxers. I also had those huge sneakers that Muggle teenagers wore, with the laces undone. It contrasted nicely with my pale skin and hair, if I do say so myself. The door to our compartment slid open, and Pansy came in giggling and leaning on Crabbe.

"Oh hi Draco," she gushed. "Crabbe and I almost missed our train because we got up so late!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Crabbe?" I said coolly, my blood boiling. "_We _got up so late?" My voice rose.

"Yeah," Pansy said."He's so good to me. He even talks to me over the summer, unlike some boyfriends." She flipped her shiny hair and smirked. "It's been how long, Crabby?" she asked, running a hand through his new dreadlocks.

"Three weeks," he mumbled, staring at the ground. His face was bright red and his eyes looked everywhere but at me. Idiot. I took a deep breath. Two could play this game.

"I always thought you guys would make a good couple," I said venomously. Pansy looked puzzled. "I mean, obviously you're too slutty, Parkinson, to break up with your boyfriend before you sleep with another boy and Crabbe's too dense to understand that you're like that." Pansy gasped.

"Watch your mouth, you bastard!" she shrieked, getting red in the face. It was quite funny, actually. Crabbe's fists tightened, but he did nothing.

"What would Mommy say if she could hear you now, Parkinson? Insulting a Malfoy? I think she'd hoped we'd wed, not that I'd ever marry someone whose father was murdered for being a traitor to Voldemort." Pansy opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She grabbed Crabbe's hand and dragged him out of the compartment into the hall.

"And Crabby boy isn't even defending you," I drawled.

"I'll get you for that, Draco!" she said. I yawned and, just for show, pulled off my Muggle shirt. I took my time getting my robes so Pansy could have a good look at my tanned chest. I turned slowly towards her, pulling my robes out ever so slowly. I could see her eyes eating up the image through the glass. She was almost drooling. Ugh.

"You traded this," I pointed to my chest, "for that thing," pointing to Crabbe. Then I stormed out of the compartment, yanking my robes on as I went. As an afterthought, I turned around.

"Oh, and Parkinson? Even Hermione Granger has a bigger chest than you." Then I walked away, leaving Pansy speechles with rage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sauntered towards Weasley's compartment. I don't normally go anywhere near Weasley, but Granger and I needed to make our rounds as heads. (We were named Head Boy and Head Girl...at first I was mad but I then realized I always knew this was going to happen. It was inevitable Granger would be Head Girl, and vice versa. Father wasn't too happy, though.) I barged in and Granger looked up, annoyed.

"You're not wanted here, Malfoy," she snapped. "Go away." Wow, she was pissy today. Geez, I wonder who'd made her like that? I felt bad for that person.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want me here either, but did you forget about the Head rounds? Were you just so sure you would get Head Girl that you weren't even surprised?" I said. (Hey, you might be wondering why I was irritating her when she was already annoyed. Call it habit. Induced by her, of course. Plus, she's just so cute when she's mad. Damn it, did I just say that?) Granger rolled her eyes.

"Seeya Ron. Ferret and I have to go make our rounds. Oh, um...bye Kelly," she said, halting a little before addressing the girl next to Ron, obviously his newest girlfriend. Hmmmm...was it Kelly who had made her mad? We left quickly.

"So, jealous about Ron's newest catch?" I inquired, trying to make conversation and find out a little bit about why Granger was so annoyed.

"Hmm?" she said, jolting out of her thoughts. "You mean Rachel?"

"I thought you called her Kelly," I said slowly, confused.

"Oh, Kelly! Jealous? Not of her. I'm just annoyed at Rachel." She rounded on me. "What do you care, anyway? Since when have you cared about my love life?"

"Okay, now I'm really confused," I said. "What do Rachel and Kelly have to do with your love life? Anyway, who are these girls? Seriously, they're hot and all, but why are they coming to Hogwarts for graduate school?"

"I think it's because Karkaroff ran away, so they closed Durmstrang," Granger said thoughtfully. I smirked.

"Doesn't that mean Krum comes, too?" I said. Granger went bright red.

"Uh, no. He's older remember? Anyway, we're done. He saw I was with other people," she trailed off.

"Weasley," I grinned, knowing I was being an annoying prat, and reveling in her irritation.

"Will you shut up about me and my boyfriends! You don't even know the half of what happened between me and Ron. I bet you didn't even know me and Harry were going out, did you!" she seethed, turning on me.

"Well, well, we have been busy, haven't we," I said coolly, as we glanced into a third-year dormitory. "How many affairs have you had this summer, Granger?" I marveled. She clenched her fist.

"Where's Parkinson, Malfoy? Knowing that slut, I figured she'd be coming with us, the way she hangs on you." My mouth tightened.

"Shut up about Parkinson, Granger. She is a slut and I damn well know it. She can go to hell for all that I care. I'll see you later," I said and walked off.


	3. Hermione

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy and have had NO free time. 5 projects due in the next 2 weeks!! My teachers are insane. Thanks to my reviewers. Anyway, here it is:**

**Chapter 3: Hermione**

You know what I hate about Draco Malfoy? (Aside from the obvious?) When you're in a bad mood, he does everything he can to make it even worse. He annoys you to death and it's getting to me even more than it used to! I don't know why, it's just the sight of him now that irritates me. Most people would say, Hermione, you've got this hot guy in your line of vision, why are you complaining? I mean I guess he does have a nice six pack, and that hair...holy shit, did I just say that? Get a grip, Hermione. It's just hormones, hopefully.

I came back to the compartment only to find Ron and Kelly with their lips locked. Ron waved at me, but the make-out session went on. Ew, to think I ever wanted him to kiss me. I sat down and pointedly began reading Glamgirl, that Muggle mag that's super popular with wizards, but lover boy and his girl ignored me.

Rachel walked in, dragging Harry behind. Her black hair was a bit tousled, but it looked like the 'I just got out of bed with someone hot' kind of look. Anyway, Harry grinned at me apologetically, and I figured we were really over now. I turned away with a "Hmmmph."

Harry came to sit beside me, his scar crinkling a bit as he frowned.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, seemingly confused. But no way was I taking that.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" I hissed. "Well, let's see. My supposed _boyfriend_ just went off with a model doing god-knows-what, and Malfoy's being a jerk to me, and this was gonna be a good year since I'm a Head, and you just went off and rui--" He cut me off mid-sentence with a slow, romantic kiss. Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Maybe they really did just go and talk. That, or Harry's being a player. Hermione, you need to stop thinking like that when a famous handsome guy is kissing you. Come on. _Harry Potter, the boy who lived,_ cheating on his girlfriend? No way.

I glanced up to see Rachel hovering over us, her jaw dropped. I smirked and went back to the more important thing at the moment, Harry. Finally we broke apart and I smiled sweetly at Rachel. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled back at me viciously.

"Isn't he a great kisser, _Hermione_?" Rachel asked, a smile playing at her lips. I gasped out loud and looked at Harry accusingly. He shook his head at me.

"I didn't----" he began.

"Of course you didn't," Rachel cut over him smoothly, giving him a lusty wink. "It'll be our little secret, okay?" she went on, putting a finger to her lips and tittering. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Harry?" I said, my voice controlled. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Hermione, I would never do that, you know I wouldn't," Harry begged as Rachel looked smug. I'd had enough. I turned away with my nose in the air.

"Hermione!" Harry said, exasperated. "If you aren't going to believe me then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend!" I turned towards him, shocked. My hurt must have shown on my face.

"No," Harry said. "I didn't mean it that way! Really, I just meant--"

"Meant what?" I snapped, my eyes flashing daggers at him. "Meant you didn't want me as your girlfriend? I've had enough of your excuses, Harry James Potter!!"

"Ooh, a middle name," Rachel said slyly. "Wow, this is dramatic." I whirled on her.

"Who do you think you are?" I shrieked, my face getting hot. "Just shut up and maybe you'll learn something." She gaped at me, speechless. I turned back to Harry.

"Y'know, Ginny was right to dump you," I spat at him.

"Hermione," he said dangerously.

"Never got over her, did you? You're a player and a bastard, and we are so over!" I slammed the compartment door and walked away, tears streaming down my cheeks. Out of the the corner of my eye I saw a furious Harry about to follow me, and Rachel grab his arm. Good, I thought. I don't care if they get together. I raced down the hall into a restroom to clean my face.

Finally I walked out of there, my mascara perfect and prim and proper as usual. The only hint that I had been crying was a red tinge to my eyes. I speed-walked down to the Head compartment. Chocolate was the thing to make me feel better. As long as Malfoy wasn't there. No matter, he and Pansy were probably off doing it in some compartment. I wondered what he had meant by what he said this morning about her. Probably just some little argument. I don't think he cares what she's like as long as they can have sex a lot.

I threw open the compartment door and grabbed one of those little butter cookies from a plate in the middle of the table. Then I flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Granger," an all-too-familiar voice drawled. I closed my eyes, willing him to go away. When I opened them, the dirty ferret was standing right over me, his grey eyes boring into mine.

"Holy shit Malfoy! Do you want to scare me to death?" I shrieked, toppling off the couch and landing on the plush carpet.

"That'd be nice, Granger," he said, yawning. "Nah, I just thought I'd tell you," he said, his grey eyes darkening almost to black. "I don't like to be ignored."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, resuming my spot on the couch. I could feel his scowl even through my closed eyes. It was nice to be the one irritating him for once.

**AN: These chapters are so fun to write, and the real drama hasn't even started yet! For my reviewers (I send my love) tell me what you think of Rachel and Kelly. Should I put more Ron, Ginny, and the twins (Kelly and Rachel) in? I mean, this is a Dramione story. Luv y'all! (I'm southern today) Please pretty please review! Shoutouts in next chapter. Should be up soon. Izzy**


End file.
